


In which Parker likes things

by beggar_always



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character Study, Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker likes things. Lots of things. Especially the shiny ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Parker likes things

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as comment fic on my LJ. Using "This Is Where It Gets Complicated" from the Doctor Who series 5 soundtrack with carolbrown's prompt for Leverage + Parker.

Parker likes things. Lots of things. Especially the shiny ones. And the things that are units of money. But not people. People are messy and confusing and usually what get in the way of Parker and Things.

So this is where it gets complicated.

Parker likes things and she doesn't like people. Except sometimes Hardison makes her smile without even giving her anything. And Sophie always smiles and lets Parker show her her most shiny things and doesn't even try to steal them (mostly). Eliot calls her crazy, but sometimes he tells her where she can find some of the very best things and he doesn't even make her share (usually). And Nate is always happy when Parker can get things for him.

Parker likes things. But sometimes, on occasion, she tolerates people. Messy, confusing people who sometimes help her get more things.


End file.
